


As Long As You Need

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: Draco and Harry are getting closer and Harry is working on accepting his past when a spanner is thrown in the works when Ron takes a sudden interest in Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'I can Help you Harry' series so it won't make much sense if you haven't read the first 3 fics

Harry’s POV

Over the next few weeks Harry and Draco grew closer. Each learning new things about the other, but neither openly talking about the abuse they suffered at the hands of their guardians. Draco often told tales of his mother or the house elves or his best friend Blaise. Harry opted to talk about the less awful things his cousin did and the lovely old lady who lived down the road who often let Harry pet her cats and fed him.

They were often together walking around the lake or to Hogsmead. They spent many nights either in the kitchens with the house elves or up in one of the towers that overlooked the lake watching the stars. The first two weeks Harry would let Draco administer salve to his many wounds until they were healed and nothing but a few scars.

It wasn’t perfect but it was close and Harry stopped feeling so alone all the time. Not instantaneously but over time. He started to eat more, mostly on Draco’s insistence, he started caring about his grades, and most importantly he started caring about himself.

Things were just starting to look hopeful to Harry when something, or someone has to come burst his happy bubble. Ron who had spent the last few months ignoring him suddenly made a crashing entrance back into his life. They had been fighting last year. Unexpectedly after Hermione was asked to the Yule Ball in 4th year by Krum Ron had the balls to ask her out. The first year they seemed so happy and despite not having much time for Harry, he was happy for them. Last year their relationship hit a few rocks and Harry got dragged into it. Eventually he had sided with Hermione, which Ron deemed was against the ‘bro code’. Harry might never forgive Dean for teaching Ron that term. Ron had forgotten Hermione’s birthday and spent the day playing exploding snap and wizards chess. She had every right to be mad at him. Ron accused him of wanting Hermione and being a useless friend. He went so far as to turn some of his friends against him. He at first thought it was all rather petty but as time went on it hurt. His best friend, the person who he thought cared about him, stopped talking to him.

It all started one morning in early November. Harry had stayed up late the night before with Draco. Draco had been helping him with his potions assignment and as the night drew on they grew closer together until Harry was resting his head on Draco’s shoulder his eyes dropping in sleep. Draco had then ushered him up to the Gryffindor common room under the invisibility cloak and kissed his cheek goodnight. So Harry was running late for breakfast. He had recently started attending breakfast again and he often enjoyed watching Draco from across the hall like he used to in previous years.

When he had made it to breakfast the post was being delivered and he watched as Hedwig flew down from the magical ceiling to deliver a letter. He felt eyes on him and looked up expecting to see Draco watching him to instead see the sneer of his ex-best friend.

The letter Hedwig had delivered was from Hermione probably updating him on her father’s condition, the reason she was away for the beginning of the school year. He tucked it into his cloak to read later. It was at this point that he heard the whispers from a few seats down the Gryffindor table.

“Who would write to Harry?” Dean asked.

“Probably Hermione. She’s probably writing his essays for him or something. You know he’s too useless to actually be getting the grades he’s getting. It’s not like he has any friends,” Ron answered.

Harry felt very small, all of a sudden, his appetite vanished. He usually was pretty good at ignoring the whispers about him but when it came from people he was close to it hit him hard. He looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was looking at him with a concerned expression. Harry sat for another few minutes before quietly getting up from the table and his untouched breakfast and leaving. Draco was quick to follow.

 

Harry made it to the abandoned girls bathroom on the second floor before the tears that threatened to fall finally won the battle. Sobs racked his body and his knees grew weak. Draco arrived just in time to catch his distraught body before it gave out completely.

“It’s okay Harry. Don’t listen to whatever they said. It’s not true.” Draco whispered to him as he stroked his hear, holding his shaking body.

“H-How do you know that. You d-don’t even know what they said.” Harry’s voice sounded watery with tears.

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing that can make you so upset could ever be true.” Draco reassured.

They stood there in the bathroom for some time. Draco holding Harry as his tears eventually dried and he felt a little silly for crying.

“Thanks Draco.” He said, not attempting to disentangle himself from Draco’s embrace.

“You’re very welcome Harry.” Draco soothed his hand down Harry’s back comfortingly

“Remember, I’ll take care of you. As long as you need.” Draco said in the quiet controlled voice that made Harry feel like he meant every word.


End file.
